La magia antigua
by Alexiis.BlacK
Summary: Ella y el encerrados en un minúsculo armario... Sentimientos que se descubren... Miedos que se muestran... DxHR Oneshot Reto navideño de Los polos opuestos se atraen


Hola!!!!!!!!!!!Aquí se presenta Siara con su fanfic para el reto navideño!!!!!!!!!! P Espero que os guste y dejadme reviewS pliSSS!!! Aun q sea para los tomatazos!!!!!

* * *

Navidad... la época más feliz del año... Si nos situamos, nos encontramos en nada más y nada menos que en Hogwarts, el magnífico colegio de magia y hechicería donde el magnifico trío de oro cursaba su séptimo año. El castillo y sus alrededores estaban en paz... tranquilos...

-NO LO AGUANTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MALDITO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!

Ho eso parecía...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HrxD&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione Granger iba en busca de su maldito enemigo. Cómo se atrevía a ensuciarle los pergaminos de deberes y salir sin siquiera disculparse! Estaba muerto muerto muerto!!!!!!

_- Ya vera... Cuando lo pille... lo mataré... no, primero le romperé todos los huesos y luego lo mato. -_Pensaba Hermione- _Cómo se atreve... Y encima con esa sonrisa irónica con la que esta terriblemente sexy... Quieta para!!!!!! HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!!!! QUE SE SUPONE QUE ACABAS DE PENSAR!!!!!!!!! -_ Se horrorizó la chica- _Malfoy, sexy... Dios Hermione, el golpe té a pegado fuerte el shock de los deberes. Malfoy sexy... ¿¿¿y que más???_

La chica, aún confundida por sus pensamientos, volvió a su torre, ya que se havia olvidado del enfado repentino. De golpe se acordó de una cosa, se había dejado los deberes en la biblioteca!!!! Al salir a perseguir a Malfoy, se los había olvidado y a esta hora seguro que ya habían cerrado la biblioteca.

-¿QUE HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO??????- chilló la chica- Mierda... y ya son las nueve, como me pillen fuera de mi torre se me va a caer el pelo... hoy no me toca ronda...

Y para poner la cereza al pastel, se escuchó una voz detras.

- Se puede saber por que chillas?

Hermione se giró bruscamente al oír la voz de ese asqueroso hurón.

-A ti té buscab- De golpe, se interrumpió al ver a la señora Norris justo delante suyo- Mierda...

-Corre!!!!

De pronto, el rubio empezó a correr saliendo disparado y, en el proceso, cogiendo a Hermione de la mano para llevársela con él.

Los dos chicos corrían como alma que lleva al diablo. Los pasos del conserje se oían justo detrás suyo. Draco y Hermione ya se daban por cogidos cuando Hermione divisó un pequeño armario justo delante suyo.

- Mafoy, allí!!!

-Vamos!- Y de un golpe abrió la puerta y empujó a Hermione dentro y se metió con ella- Joder, esto es enanísimo!-Susurro el chico-

-Y que quieres que yo le haga Malfoy? Es lo único que he visto!-le contestó ella-

-Da igual...

De golpe, los chicos se callaron. Habían escuchado los pasos de Filch justo al lado de la puerta. Hermione, asustada por el castigo que les iba a caer si les descubrían, se acercó a Malfoy en un acto reflejo y se acurrucó contra él. Ya que al ser el armario tan pequeño, habían de estar sentados.

-Tienen que estar por aquí- se oyó decir al conserje- Sigamos buscando...

Draco, aliviado al escuchar los pasos del hombre alejarse, se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Ella asustada, se había acurrucado junto a él y a él no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer que abrazarla... Di que sí...

_-Se puede saber que estoy haciendo??? -Se pregunto el chico- He de apartarme pero... joder... así se está tan bien..._

Y así permanecieron unos minutos. Hermione estupefacta al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero, más sorprendida estaba al notar que él, no sólo no la había apartado, sino, que además, le estaba abrazando.

_-No me puedo creer que este así... abrazada con Malfoy... _

Entonces, la chica intentó levantarse para abrir la puerta pero cuando fue a girar el pomo...

-Malfoy, la puerta está trabada!!!!!!!

-Cómo????-Preguntó el chico- Haber, espera...

Pero entonces, cuando fue a levantarse, se dio de bruces contra el techo y se cayó llevándose a Hermione por el camino. La chica estaba muy confundida... no sólo Malfoy la había abrazado antes, sino que ahora para evitar que ella se hiciese daño al caerse se había dado la vuelta y había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda.

Draco, sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, estaba en el paraíso... Jamás pensó que podría tener jamás así en sus brazos a la chica que amaba... Por que no sólo le gustaba, ni siquiera la quería... sino que la amaba... Sí. Por muy raro que parezca, Draco Malfoy estaba perdidamente de la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger. La verdad es que le había costado horrores aceptarlo pero... cuando lo hubo hecho, se dio cuenta de a que venían tantas peleas. Era la única forma que el chico tenía para que se diera cuenta de que él existía, para que se fijara en él... y aunque el siempre se juró, jamás declararle su amor a la muchacha, no por temer a su padre ni a la sociedad, sino por miedo a ser rechazado... Él siempre pensó que jamás tendría ninguna posibilidad pero, parecía que ya tocaba, declarar sus sentimientos...

-Granger...

-Si? –Preguntó ella un poco aturdida-

-Tu me odias?

-A que viene esa pregunta?

-Contesta. – Pero, entonces Hermione, se dio cuenta que en los ojos de Draco, a pesar de la penumbra, no irradiaban frialdad... sino esperanza...

-No... – Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había contestado se quiso retractar pero... los latido del corazón del chico... latiendo velozmente junto a su mano le hicieron reflexionar.- _Yo le odio.. No??- _Pero la chica se dio cuenta... que el corazón del chico no era el único que latía aceleradamente... Con ello se dio cuenta el porque le dolían tanto sus insultos... sus críticas... sus amenazas... todo era por que ella le...

- Te quiero...- murmuro el chico-

-Que?- Hermione se giro hacia el chico sorprendida – De verdad?

-Se que no tengo ningún derecho a decirte esto Hermione... Pero no lo puedo evitar... Te amo mucho... Eres la chica más linda que conozco, la más inteligente, la más madura, la más valiente la más gentil, la más dulce... Y yo... se que jamás podrás amarme como yo te amo a ti pero podrás perdonarme?

Hermione se quedo impactada por las palabras del chico...Él le amaba... como ella a él... sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas... él la amaba... la amaba...

-Hermione!!!! Por que lloras? Me tendría que haber callado joder!!!!!! Si es que soy id...- pero el chico no pudo proseguir.

Hermione había empezado a besarlo apasionadamente. Como si quisiera hacerle entender así sus sentimientos..

Draco, sin poder contener su alegría la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El beso en cuestión de segundos se fue haciendo más fogoso... Empezando con besos sensuales, mientras que su lengua bailaba la danza más erótica que habían vivido hasta ahora y acabando con suaves roces de labios...

Pero, para su desgracia, el oxigeno es necesario para sobrevivir y por culpa de ello tuvieron que separarse. Estuvieron un rato callados... sus miradas hablaron por ellos... sin embargo, él prefería asegurarse.

- Hermione?

-Si?

- Te amo...

- Yo también te amo...

En ese instante una gran sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco. Le amaba!!!! ELLA LE AMABA!!!!!!! Y él no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad... estaba seguro de ello...

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, cuando, de golpe, ella dijo:

-Mira!!! Es muérdalo!- Draco levantó la cabeza y vio una pequeña rama de muérdalo sobre sus cabezas. Entonces se dio cuenta de donde estaban. Era el cuarto donde el conserje guardaba los adornos que sobraban.

- Es verdad...- Entonces la cogió y la puso sobre la palma de la mano de Hermione y le dijo- Hermione¿ Quieres salir conmigo?

En ese momento los ojos de la chica brillaron como nunca antes lo habían echo.

-Si!!!!!!!! Te amooooooo!!!!!- En ese instante la rama de muérdago se alzó de sus manos y se colocó sobre sus cabezas- Pero que... parece cosa de...- Pero se callo de pronto cuando se dio cuenta de la tontería que iba a decir-

-Magia? – siguió el medio sonriendo- No se... es posible...

- Si...

-Y así, lentamente se fueron acercando... hasta que sus labios se juntaron... formando un solo ser... una sola magia... la más antigua de todas...

EL AMOR

* * *

Espero que os haya guStado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La verdad es que me ha quedado un poco largo para ser un one-shot pero no esta tan mal no????? Dejad review o me deprimire muxo (... Un bSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Os kiero!!!!!!!!!


End file.
